


Hatsumode

by Jun00IX



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, M/M, New Years, hatsumode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun00IX/pseuds/Jun00IX
Summary: My late contribution to Cherry Magic 31 Days Prompts Challenge.Day 1 - New YearIn which Kurosawa carefully picks the spot for their first shrine visit of the year (hatsumode). Meiji Jingu is located in the heart of Tokyo in Harajuku.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	Hatsumode

**Author's Note:**

> My late contribution to Cherry Magic 31 Days Prompts Challenge. 
> 
> Day 1 - New Year
> 
> In which Kurosawa carefully picks the spot for their first shrine visit of the year (hatsumode). Meiji Jingu is located in the heart of Tokyo in Harajuku.

Meiji Jingu is a famous shrine for couples to marry and pray for love and good relationships so it’d be the perfect spot for their first visit of the year. Although Harajuku is famous for the street fashion and many youngsters, where Adachi wouldn’t feel in place, right beside the shopping street resides this forest like place, where it’s so quiet and peaceful, you don’t really feel like you are in the city. They walk the stone path, passing through this huge wooden portals, finally reaching an open space.

The shrine is beautifully made of wood with green roofs, not as flamboyant as Asakusa’s bright red shrines but classy and distinct. They make a stop in front os the couples camphor trees, they are grand and luscious, tied together with the shimenawa indicating the presence of gods. They get in line and reaching the temple they pray for happiness together.


End file.
